Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a printed circuit board assembly, in particular to a printed circuit board assembly capable of resisting moisture.
Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, electronic components are expected to have better efficiency and performance, be smaller in size, and have better resistance to heat under different environments. Particularly in temperatures that are too high or too low, electronic components can often get damaged, causing these electronic components to malfunction. Therefore, most electronic components go through various environmental simulations to check their performance before being put onto the market. For example, using present technology, designers and manufacturers can use a temperature test chamber's test device to simulate various temperatures and observe the performance of the electronic components under different temperatures.
While being tested, the electronic component waiting to be tested connects to a printed circuit board which communicates with the temperature test chamber's test device host. In other words, the printed circuit board connecting to the electronic component and the host is partly inside the temperature test chamber and partly outside the temperature test chamber, and therefore the two parts are under different temperatures. This in turn causes a conductive layer that forms when the temperature goes below zero and forms frost that causes humidity to damage the printed circuit board.